donotcomeandfindmefandomcom-20200213-history
Peârdian
General information The Peârdian language (Peârdian: Liŋůa Peârdié) is the language spoken by the indigenous people of the Azores archipelago.'' Peârdian is said to have been related to the Portuguese language, though, conlangers and linguists have disputed this claim (see Language Family). Stories from elders of the of the Peârdian people say that loan words of the language have come from Western Abnaki, Berber, and Arabic languages, and that they have visited the islands before the Portuguese (but the only one that can be verified is the Arabic), see History of the Peârdians for more information. The language was almost extinct in the 1420's when waves of Europeans flooded the islands. Language Family A few linguistical theories have been proposed by Conlangers and Linguists. *Hypothetical, created to form connection. ::::::*Note: I will accept comments on the format that I have proposed to classify languages if one can find it cumbersome and inappropriate. Please, I would like to hear anyone's opinion. ::::::**''*Stephanopoulos's Western Iberian is different than Klepakhov's and Schwartzenbacher's West Iberian Dispute There are two main methods that have been devised to classify Peârdian. If anyone has a new way with plausible evidence to support their theory, please tell me it and I will add it. : The Consobrinus Lingua Method *Klepakhov, Fracas, Schwartzenbacher, Härkönen, and myself reason that Peârdian is very similar to Portuguese and it follows that same linguistical breakdown across the board, with changes toward the final stages of linguistical evolution (mainly a Mozarabic influence, because of the Umayyad conquest of Hispania, respectively, and conquest around that era, which I call the Islamic Conquest of Iberia, respectively). It's as if to say that Peârdian and Portuguese are cousins (consobrinus). : The Pater Lingua Method *Papakonstantinou, dela Rosa, and Kanigawa theorize that Perâdian is simply a descendant of an extinct order of the Western-Romance language class (and this order is similar to the Gallo-Iberrian order, or maybe a descendant of it) and they claim (and thoroughly prove) that Peârdian is just a language geolinguistically related to Portuguese, and it's becuase of their pater lingua (father language: Latin) and the two languages are phonetically and lexiconically related. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet All the Peârdian language's letter are pronounced the same in English, though with a few modifications. Graphemes Consonants Rhotics: Peârdian has two rhotic sounds, a tap ® and a trill (rr). Both the same sound as in Spanish, (i.e.'' ca'r'o/ca'rr'o) '''Laterals': The lateral in Peârdian is a clear l ''as in ''lake. It's an alveolar 'l' as in English. Phonotactics The Peârdian language does have a few restrictions. Only one vowel can start any word, but up to three can be consecutive in a word. Up to three vowels can be consecutive in a single word. All approximants must be followed by a vowel. The nasal-velar cannot start or end a word and it must be between two vowels. All nasals and plosives must be followed by vowels unless they end a word. The alveolar-trill must be between two vowels and when starting a word must be written as 'Ŕ' or 'ŕ'. Grammar Peârdian is a OSV language (an OSVC when a complement is present.) Vocabulary Category:Languages Example text Genesis 11, 1-9: 11, 1 Ah1. Ahã musdeš ĥezuéš ão ĥuo liŋůa, áime ãdoéš maďr á eçliŋůa. 2. Ahã ušnêi daînámi eíste eçrenté ifepaç, ašaram ĥŏmvâl hín çemus ão Šinar Category:Languages Category:Romance conlangs